rainbow_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
RPCDU05
A Maiden's Pure Heart! Lucia In Love! (乙女の純粋な心！愛のルチア！''Otome no junsuina kokoro! Ai no Ruchia!) is the fifth episode of ''Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold, and is the fifth episode of the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy overall. Major Events * Lucia finds the fourth Rainbow Gem. * Inuba and Ozora Taro make their first appearances. Synopsis The episode begins with a panicking Lucia running on the streets, saying to herself that Mahiru will kill her if she misses the bus. Pearl then says that she believes that Lucia will make it, and as Lucia thanks Pearl, she accidentally bumps into someone and falls to the ground. Lucia complains that the fall hurt, and the person she bumped into apologises. Lucia looks up at the person, and sees that he is an incredibly handsome boy. The boy holds his hand out, and asks if she was okay. Lucia takes his hand as she says that she is fine, and gets back on her feet. The boy smiles and says that he was glad, and picks up Lucia's bag, then gives it to her. Lucia nervously thanks him, and the boy says that it was the least he could do, and then walks off while saying goodbye. Lucia holds her bag against her chest, and begins to wonder what she felt. ''-Believe! Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold plays-'' Meanwhile at Noir, Kumoria and Saruro are bowing in front of Diabolos, and Diabolos appears to grow angry, saying that he is most displeased with Kumoria and Saruro's attempts to retrieve the Rainbow Gems. Kumoria and Saruro apologise, and just then, a voice replies that he will surely take the Rainbow Gems and defeat the Pretty Cure. A man appears as he says that Pretty Cure is just a bunch of little girls, and Diabolos agrees to leave the task in "Inuba's" hands for now. Inuba bows to Diabolos as he thanks him, and then disappears. Kumoria scoffs, saying that idiot is definitely underestimating the Cures. ''-The episode title card is shown and said by Lucia-'' Later, Lucia, Mahiru and Kei are on the rooftop eating lunch while the fairies are flying around, and Kei asks if it is really alright to let the fairies out during lunch when people can see them. Mahiru explains that the fairies are on a strict rule to stay nearby at all times, and Amber proudly says that Mahiru came up with the rule herself, causing Mahiru to smile nervously. Emerald then says that Amber praises Mahiru way too much, and Amber begins to yell at Emerald, causing everyone except Lucia to laugh. Amethyst notices this and asks if Lucia is okay, and Pearl then explains that Lucia met a boy on the way to the bus. Mahiru then begins to pester Lucia about the boy, and Lucia laughs as she says that the boy was so nice and so handsome, and Lapis says quietly that Lucia has a crush. Sapphire then tells Lapis that she (Lapis) doesn't even know anything about crushes, and Lapis just shrugs. Topaz says to Sapphire that Lapis was only stating the obvious, and Mahiru then asks what the boy's name was. Lucia says sadly that she wasn't able to get his name, but just then, there was a shout from below. The three Cures and fairies run over to the edge and find the boys' soccer team practicing, and Lucia recognises one of the boys as the boy she met earlier. With the fairies safely tucked away in their bags, the Cures run over to the soccer field and begin to watch the soccer team play. Lucia then points to the boy when asked by Kei, and Mahiru explains that the boy was Ozora Taro, a second-year from another class and one of the most popular boys in the school. She adds that if Lucia was going after Taro, then she'd have a lot of competition, as lots of girls were after him as well. Lucia groans, but Kei then says that she'll do her best to help Lucia win over Taro, but Lucia then shakes her head. She explains that if she wants to win over Taro, she'll have to do it herself, and Mahiru gives Lucia a thumbs-up. After school, Lucia is busy writing a love letter, but then scrunches up the letter and throws it away. She groans about not being able to write a decent letter, and Pearl tells her to never give up. Lucia then sees a sparkle from the corner of her eye, and then picks up a Rainbow Gem from the windowsill. Still holding the Rainbow Gem, Lucia asks Pearl what love is all about. Pearl is a little confused, and Lucia explains that since she's the fairy of the Pink Rainbow of Love, she should know about it. Pearl smiles and asks what type of love Lucia was talking about, and Lucia replies that she was talking about the type of love that gets your heart throbbing when you think about someone. Pearl chuckles and explains that love is called eros, which means romantic love. She continues to explain that it is the appreciation of the beauty within that person, and says that if Lucia likes Taro in a romantic way, then it's eros. Lucia then blushes, and Pearl laughs, and hands Lucia back her pen, and convinces Lucia to keep going with her letter. ''-The eyecatch plays-'' Meanwhile, back at the school, the soccer team have just finished practice, and Taro was packing his bag when a boy came up to him. The boy, obviously one of Taro's friends, asks if Taro has found anyone he likes, and Taro smiles nervously as he says that he's still looking. The boy then asks Taro to hurry up so he won't have to get mobbed by the girls anymore, and Taro laughs. Just then, Inuba appears and says that Taro just so happens to be the love interest of one of the Pretty Cures, and the boy, scared, runs off, leaving Taro behind. Inuba smiles evilly, and turns Taro's bag into Zankokuna, which instantly began rampaging. Taro is scared, but just then, Lucia, Mahiru and Kei run up, and Lucia tells Taro to hide. Taro nods, and quickly hides behind a bush, and, making sure that he can't see, the three Cures hold up their Rainbow Pens, and Pearl, Amber and Topaz transfer their power to the Rainbow Pens, allowing the three girls to transform. Inuba introduces himself to the Cures, and then tells the Zankokuna to attack them. As they are fighting, Taro looks up from the bush and witnesses the Cures fighting, much to his shock. He then gazes at Rose, and murmurs to himself that she looks familiar. Inuba begins laughing, saying that no little girl can defeat his all-powerful Zankokuna, and Arancia mutters that Inuba was just being sexist. Jaune then punches the Zankokuna, and Rose and Arancia follow her, and the Zankokuna begins to lose its balance, much to Inuba's shock. However, the Zankokuna is about to fall on Taro, and Rose quickly grabs him and jumps away. Taro looks at Rose in awe, and when they land, Rose smiles at Taro and asks if he is okay. Taro nods, and she smiles, saying that she is glad. Rose then faces the Zankokuna, and performs "Pink Colour Shower" in order to purify the Zankokuna, and an angered Inuba then disappears. Arancia and Jaune then walk over to Rose and Taro, and Arancia smiles, saying that Taro needs to be more careful when things like this happen. Jaune then smiles and explains that Taro doesn't need to worry about those supernatural beings. The Cures prepare to leave, but Taro then grabs Rose's wrist, and asks who she is. Rose smiles, and introduces herself as Cure Rose, and then the three Cures run off and jump into the sky, with Taro watching them. The next day, Lucia is gushing about how Taro held her hand the day before, and Mahiru explains that he was just grabbing her wrist, and as if he knew who she was. Lucia says that it didn't matter, but just then, Taro walks up with one of his friends, and the boy asks if Taro finally found someone he likes. Taro explains that he formed a crush on his saviour, Cure Rose, causing Mahiru and Kei to yelp in shock and Lucia to squeal happily. ''-Rainbow-coloured hope plays-'' Characters Cures * Amagawa Lucia / Cure Rose * Tachibana Mahiru / Cure Arancia * Fukushima Kei / Cure Jaune Mascots * Pearl * Amber * Topaz * Emerald * Sapphire * Lapis Lazuli * Amethyst Villains * Inuba * Kumoria * Saruro * Diabolos * Zankokuna Secondary Characters * Ozora Taro Trivia Gallery Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy episodes Category:Episodes